Rise of Vampirimon
by PaperFox19
Summary: Re-write of season 2 - Warning Yaoi Digimon/Human Human/Digimon Human/Human do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing:Tai/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Rise of Vampirimon

Re-write of season 2

Myotismon's actions caused an uproar in the human world. Human's thought that his power would make a perfect weapon. Since the dark masters destroyed primary village Myotismon's data had no place to go or be purified, his data was scattered about the human world. The scientists gathered some of his tattered clothing which held his data. Myotismon's long time left in the human world left a trail and some scientists were able to collect his data from spots where he attacked people. The domain where he lived for the brief time in the human world held much of his presence.

It took many tries but they finally were able to create a digi egg from Myotismon's data. They modified it so it would never be Myotismon but hold his power. They had no idea what they had created and what evil it would spread.

It took a long time for the digi egg to hatch. In that time the digidestined gave up their crests in order to purify the digital world and restore it to its former glory. The kids had grown up some, and had no knowledge of the travesty that was about to occur.

The day the digi egg cracked was the day the digital world shook. A new and powerful evil digimon was born. The digi egg hatched and a massive explosion occurred. The surviving scientists saw a male humanoid looking digimon with pale skin and blonde hair his clothing was a black shirt with a low collar that revealed a chiseled chest. His dark pants were tight on his body. He wore black gloves and a cape the inside was blood red. He wore a pendant around his neck but the charm was a mini version of Myotismon's mask.

The digimon opened his golden eyes and looked at the human scientists. Before they could move a strange aura radiated from the digimon's eyes and the people were frozen. He groaned as memories from Myotismon flooded his mind. "Digidestined destroyed me, no destroyed him I am not Myotismon!"

The scientists shook in fear and the digimon smirked revealing sharp fangs. "You fools think you could control me!" He shouted. "Darkness Gaze!" Everyone was knocked out in an instant they would have no memory of the digimon event or of him. The digimon walked on shaky legs, he felt power slowly forming inside him not just from Myotismon's data but power of his own.

He escaped the base and looked up at the night sky for the first time. He walked around enjoying his new found freedom. He passed by a store window and gasped at his reflection. It wasn't him it was Myotismon looking back at him. "You must avenge us they killed us." Myotismon said inside his head.

"They killed you!" The new digimon spoke. "But I will not lose. I am not you. I…Am…Vampirimon!" The glass in the store window shattered and broke away and Vampirimon laughed. "I will play with those digidestined brats but I will do it my own pace and I will toy with them until I am bored and then they will be crushed."

Vampirimon flew off into the night sky.

In the digital world Jedi felt the presence of the new digimon. He quickly set off to gather the digidestined's digimon he feared they will be needed. He was very right.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Dark Oc Whipping

Pairing: Tai/Matt

Apart of anti uke club, harem project, lonely boys rare pairing project

Do not read if you do not like

Rise of Vampirimon

Chapter 2 Signs of Fear

Vampirimon slowly gained strength; he was attacking students who had any interaction with digimon. Davis, Cody, and Yolei were hospitalized in a coma like state. He fed on their energy and gained more and more power.

The attacks had the digidestined worried. Sora was out of the country with her mom visiting family, and Mimi was in America so they were safe and Kairi was visiting their grandparents. They didn't know what was happening or if it involved digimon but Tai didn't want to take any chances.

Tai made it his mission to never let his friends travel alone. Matt was worried about him running himself ragged but he seemed to be doing ok. He walked Joe home from class, and made sure Izzy got home ok. He walked with Matt and T.K, and made sure T.K got to his mom's safely, and then he walked with Matt.

"Tai are you sure about this it's not like there's any connection to us?" Matt asked worried about his friend.

"I'm sure I want to make sure you're safe." Tai said and the two blushed at the way it sounded. "I mean I want to make sure my friends are safe."

"Yeah I got it hehe." Matt said though the blush said otherwise.

The two walked in awkward silence. Matt reached the door and suddenly felt like they were on a date and Tai was walking him home. He looked at Tai's lips and suddenly thought of them kissing. 'Stop it Tai's not like that and even if he was what makes you think he'd be thinking the same way!' Matt thought and his own mental words made his heart ache.

What Matt didn't know was Tai was thinking similar thoughts. 'His lips look so soft I want to kiss them, but I can't have Matt hating me, he's so smart and cool I doubt he'd be interested in a goggle head like me.' Tai took a deep breath and pulled Matt into a hug. Matt's face lit up and anime like steam escaped him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug.

"Be safe." Tai whispered into his ear and Matt felt a shudder race through him. Tai broke the hug his cheeks were red and he had a grin on his face. "Ok I'll pick you up in the morning…I mean I'll meet you here so we can walk to school together…I mean I'll see you tomorrow!" Tai ran off before he could make even more of a fool of himself. Matt waved him off and quickly went inside to catch his breath. 'My kami I think I'm in love with Tai.' Matt sank to the floor. "I love Tai." Matt said aloud and felt his heart beat drown out any doubt.

Tai raced home but before he could make it he was snatched by Vampirimon. Tai gasped and was dropped not to kindly in a dark abandoned ally. When he looked up to see his attacker at first he thought he saw Myotismon but the shadow vanished to reveal the more powerful digimon.

"So you're the digidestined's leader? The bearer of the crest of courage." Vampirimon landed and blocked the only exit. "I shall end you and take out the others one by one, without their leader they will fall apart."

Tai felt fear nip at his mind, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice. "I won't let you hurt my friends." Tai's digivice reacted and let loose a brilliant light. Vampirimon laughed being unaffected by his power.

"I have evolved beyond such things, I have fed on the light of those who could be digidestined, you're weak light can't affect me now." He smacked the digi-vice away. The digivice beeped and sent out a distress signal. "Now I will show you true fear." His eyes flashed and Tai was lifted into the air. With a snap of his fingers he created a whip of energy and began to whip Tai. Each strike ripped a scream of pain from the leader.

The other digi destined received the distress signal. Their digivices reacted and activated their map feature. The boys grabbed their devices and went to save Tai.

Tai's clothing was shredded and Vampirimon laughed. The whip would not scar his body, no he wanted this to last he wanted to scar Tai mentally. Then when he begged for mercy the only mark he'd leave was the one from his fangs draining him of his blood and light.

"Had enough human?" Vampirimon snarled and Tai coughed.

"Kill me if you want, but leave my friends alone, it was my digimon's attack that ended Myotismon. I killed him! Take your revenge on me and be done with it." Tai said his eyes burning without fear. Vampirimon growled and grabbed his throat. Tai gasped as the cruel digimon squeezed.

"I wanted you to beg for mercy but I'll kill you and leave you as a message to your friends. They will all die and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He gave a squeeze and tried to break Tai's neck, but he was forced away by intense heat. The crest of courage appeared and Vampirimon hissed. Lights in the street began to flicker and Tai touched the crest, warm flames flowed over Tai and the boy was redressed in a robe similar to the one Jedi wears but this one had the crest of courage on the back and over Tai's heart.

Tai's digivice let out an intense light and sank into the ground. It wasn't gone for long as two digimon rose from the ground. Leomon and Agumon rose from the portal. "Tai!" Agumon ran over to Tai and helped him up. Leomon held the digivice in his hand and the treasure transformed. It grew wider and had two screens, in one screen it held Agumon in the other it had Leomon.

"It is as Jedi said, I am destined to be your partner as well." Leomon said and handed Tai the digivice.

"You how is this possible!" Vampirimon slinked away. "I won't forgive this." As Vampirimon fled his reflection held Myotismon. 'You should have killed him sooner, your desire to toy with him has awakened his inner courage. Now he will be troublesome to kill.'

To be continued


End file.
